Safe room
For other uses, see Safe house. A safe room is a fortified room installed in some businesses or residences to provide a safe hiding place if a break-in, or another similar threat, occurs. The rooms usually contain some method of communication so authorities can be contacted. Day 2 Joseph Wald's house Joseph Wald was hired by Nina Myers to blow up the CTU Los Angeles building. When Jack Bauer arrived at his home on 221 Canyon View Road, Wald hid himself in a safe room to prevent Jack from capturing him. However, Jack convinced him to open the door and he revealed to Jack that Nina had provided the schematics to CTU. Not wanting to go to jail, Wald shot himself before Jack could do anything. Day 7 Ule Matobo's residence Former Prime Minister of Sangala, Ule Matobo was staying at a State Department residence located at 167 Foxhall Road with his wife Alama. When David Emerson and his crew invaded the house with the intention of kidnapping them, the Matobos locked themselves in a safe room while Major Zeze Eto'o protected the entrance. When Emerson arrived, he started torturing Major Eto'o to persuade Matobo of coming out. When this didn't work, Jack Bauer (who was working undercover with Tony Almeida) suggested using a substance called ammonium dysterate and putting it into the room's ventilation to force them out. The gas of the substance eventually forced Alama to open the door to the room and Emerson took both of them hostages. White House General Benjamin Juma staged a siege on the White House. When Bill Buchanan learned about this, he ordered a lockdown of the building, and Jack Bauer led President Taylor to the White House's safe room together with two Secret Service agents. The safe room was located adjacent to the Roosevelt Room. Just when they were about to open the room, Juma's men arrived killing both Secret Service agents. Jack and Taylor, however, managed to lock themselves in the room. Juma ordered Abo, one of his men, to shoot the door down. When he did, they realized the wooden door was covering a reinforced steel door. Ngozi, another of Juma's men, tried to open the door by cracking the security code, Jack short-fused the circuit panel from the inside. When Juma learned that Taylor's daughter was still in the building, he sent his men to look after her. When they did, he put her in front of the surveillance camera and threatened President Taylor to kill her if she didn't come out of the safe room. Jack and President Taylor argued about whether Jack should open the door. Jack eventually agreed to open the door when Taylor made a comment about watching Olivia die. Jack and Taylor surrendered to Juma and his men, but not before Jack released natural gas into the room, making it very easy to cause an explosion. Only a few moments later, Bill Buchanan grabbed a gun from one of Juma's men, and fired a single bullet into the room, causing the room to explode. Bill and several of Juma's men were killed. Category:Day 2 Category:Day 7